


The Voice of the Souls that Were Silenced

by LilyDust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, r - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Presidents, Breaking the Bed, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Journalism, Love, Marrige, New York City, New York Times, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Needs A Hug, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soulmate marks, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, fact checker Rey, hand holding, maybe reylo babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDust/pseuds/LilyDust
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, you look your whole life looking for them. And when you find them your ring fingers get matching marks, you get feel them, you smell them, and you fall for them fast.When Rey is assigned to be part of the Impeachment News Coverage Team she spills some pens and she meets her soulmate. Who is none other than her boss and the building's hard ass. HR needs to be notified, there are laws that require them to be together, and neither of them know one another enough. But it's nature and it takes it's course.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Life as a fact checker for a big news company was easy yet hard for Rey. She had looked up for information and dug up the truth on small details like if that famous sailor and nurse kiss was staged or forced or who published the first “moon landing being fake” article. It was a simple job, yet if was one that paid decent enough and had medical and dental. 

She worked for Force Media which was a major media outlet. She wanted to be more than just being a fact checker, she wanted to be a real writer. To publish stories that meant something, that could make a difference. Yet she was stuck in a cubicle looking in encyclopedias and calling people who where there and could prove evidence that they where. 

Her boss, Artmiage Hux, better known as Hux was the head of their tiny department and sort of an stern man who was a huge softie when it came to his wife Gwen Phasma, the mother of their cat Millicent and lawyer at a firm. 

Her best friend Rose worked in the editing department and worked in the cubicle across the walkway from her. They often got lunch at a restaurant across from them where Rose’s sister worked as a manger. 

“Have you ever heard of a wholphin?” Rey asked leaning over to Rose. It could only be found on wikipedia and some not so reliable blog sites. 

“That sounds like a pokemon” Rose joked letting out a giggle and grabbing a sip of her coffee. Rose made her coffee at home since it was January and she only drank pumpkin spice and it was no longer in season.

“It’s a hybrid of quote ‘a female bottle-nose dolphin and a male false killer whale’ and is extremely rare” Rey told her as she read off a website. 

“Call an aquarium” Rose suggested. Rose was lucky, she loved her job and wanted to be a higher editor one day but still was proud of her work. She had met her soulmate when they were in a Starbucks and they both went to grab a pumpkin spice coffee when called. Rose said that the world grew fuzzy, that her heart felt full and a small mark appeared on both their ring fingers. They were meant for each other and they got married within two months and had been married for a year and had a cute townhouse in the city where Finn worked from home as a piano and violin teacher.

“Yeah might as well as take a trip down to sea world while I’m at it” Rey said sarcastically.

“Fuck Sea World” a voice said and it turned out to be none other than Poe Dameron, a writer who only ever did articles on social change, protests and anything else deemed “woke”. 

“Have you ever heard of a wholphin?” Rey asked the dark haired man. 

“Hell yeah I have, went to a march to end sea world a couple months ago. They genetically bread a bottle-nose dolphin and false killer whale and then had their wholphin baby pregnant at a young age and she lost the calf, those fuckers” Poe spat. 

“Who's a fucker?” Hux asked walking over with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in hand. 

“Sea World” Rose replied.

“Ah the article on hybrid animals Rey?” he asked.

“Indeed, and I haven’t found any credible sources to back up this claim. Which is getting annoying” Rey told him. 

“Have you heard of narluga ?” Hux asked.

“No have you seen a unicorn” Rey remarked. 

“Funny, but I think Keanu Reeves has some archive on it, I was on it the other day for it. Check it out” Hux told her as he walked out of their little gathering.

“Keanu Reeves?” Poe asked.

“He like the Matrix” Rose told him. Poe let out a laugh and walked out to get to his cubicle to finish up some articles on the ongoing climate change protests. 

*  
“Here you are Ben” Poe said handing Ben Solo his latest article hopefully to make it to the front page.

“Thank you” Ben replied looking at the opening of the article.

“Any luck on finding the one yet?” Poe asked, yet he was his boss but he was his college best friend and Ben had been the best man at his wedding to his own soulmate Kadyel. 

“No Poe” Ben said pushing up his glasses on nose to start reading the article. 

“Just start shaking the hand of every woman you meet, that’s how I got Kay” Poe suggested.

“Unlike you Poe, I am socially awkward and have rest bitch face” Ben sighed.

“Yeah you are” Poe agreed.

“Thanks, means a lot” Ben said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

“Well we better get going, new breaking news in 20 and you my friend are editor and chief and need to be there” Poe remind him.

“Should I hire Mitika now that you're my assistant?” Ben joked.

“As long as I don’t have to wipe your ass for you” Poe smirked.

*  
“Alright, thank you everyone for coming. Now there is some breaking news in the President Snoke impeachment, thus from this point on we will have round the clock coverage in keeping our audience up to date, and being the first ones to get the story out there. Our contacts in Washington have gotten into all the hearings that are scheduled so, our whole floor is in on it. Poe” Ben said and Poe’s face looked up from his laptop. “Get a team together, keep it up to date, and get the best from each department on this. This is huge and can only increase traffic to our website and sales” Ben told him. 

“Already have a team in mind” Poe told him.

“Great, you tell them all and then everyone is excused but them, we’ll need to go over a few things” Ben replied.

“Gotcha” Poe said standing up and walking to where Ben was standing “my team, I want Rose Tico, Cassian Andor, Zorrii Bliss, Thassion and Rey Niima”.

“Great, everyone but that group is dismissed and free to go. Thank you all” Ben said.People began to gather their laptops, notebooks, pens and coffee cups. Soon it was just the group Poe had chosen and Ben. 

“Alright then, you guys are on the team that is making national news and getting the information out there to the people. This is a dream of anyone who wants to share the truth and get it out there. This is the stuff we dream about in grad school, not to mention getting that bastard out of office.” Ben said.

“I just hope that no one says that we’re jaded and ‘liberal extremist’ because we’re no buzzfeed” Rose said. 

“Fuck Buzzfeed” Cassian said “and we’re just speaking for all the American people who didn’t vote for him. Fucking electoral college” 

“We’re giving a voice to all the people that Snoke silenced.” Rey said.

Suddenly Ben felt his breathing become heavier and heart beat faster. That was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He needed to remind himself this is a workplace environment, and that he needs to remain professional, also the fact that she was his employee and he her boss. Not to mention the truth off her words and power behind the short phrase. 

“That should be the main tagline” Ben said, it was Poe’s job to pick it and write it. “It makes sense, short and powerful” 

“Sounds good to me” Poe agreed typing on his laptop. 

“Okay, we’ll have weekly meetings about this and I’ll Mikta CC all of you onto a thread so we can keep communications open. This is a big story, so we might have to wake up in the middle of the night to work, long hours and so much work. If any of you can’t do that let Poe know now that way he can call in a replacement” Ben told them sternly.

The meeting ended and people began gathering their items as Ben looked at Rey from the corner of his eye. She was rolling up her laptop charger to put in her laptop case. She had a sticker on her laptop of the Wonder Woman logo. 

Rey was trying to get her stuff together as quickly as possible. She had heard the stories of how he can be cruel to interns. Yell at fact checkers like her. To complete disregard anyone’s feelings to tell them that their writing was shit and to get the fuck out of his building before he throws them out himself. 

The longer she be in there with him, the more likely that he will say something horrible, or getting upset with how slow she packs up and fires her.

As Rey grabbed her bag of pens it fell on the floor and spilled all over. “Oh I’m so sorry sir I-” she began as she bent own to get the pens and pencils that laid littered on the floor. 

“You need to be more careful Nyam” he said. 

“It’s Niima, Neee-ma” she huffed out.

“Well whatever it is you need to not spill your shit all over, this is a workplace not high school” he spat. “And you’re taking forever” he bent down to help clean up the items.

“Several of my pens had their lids off and my post-it notes all over, sorry geez” Rey told him trying to scramble all her belongings back.

Ben reached to grab a green pen at the same time that she did and they touched. A zap of energy shot between the two of them and their hands felt on fire. 

Rey looked up through her thick long lashes as Ben looked through his thick black glasses and they both felt the world fade away, everything around them went blurry and all they could see was each other. 

A warm light filled the room and their natural scents swarmed around them. They both looked down at their hands to see that their left hands were touching and ring fingers now felt warm. 

Upon closer inspection of their fingers they realized there was now matching near the fingernail there was a shape of a triangle but with the bottom missing and one dot at the point. 

“I’ve never seen this on me before” Rey said softly looking at their matching marks. 

“Nor have I… this, this is strange” Ben replied he then went and grabbed her hand and brought her ring finger to his face so he could look at it with further inspection. 

Ben looked through his glasses and matched their ring fingers to each other, then he looked at how they were the same size, shape and color. Every part of the marks matched and it almost seemed as if they were a sticker or a tattoo. Something that was manufactured.

“It’s the same” Ben said thinking aloud.

“They can’t be” Rey exclaimed taking her own hand back and bringing Ben’s to her face so she could look “they have to be a little different, there must be”.

“Yours isn’t tattoo or something?” Ben asked hopefully.

“No, I’ve never seen this before” she said “you?” 

“It’s new for me too, this is really strange” he said and she nodded in agreement. 

“You don’t think…” she began and he sighed.

“I don’t know, I hope it isn’t, not that you aren’t, but we can’t” he rambled on. Ben was nervous, he rambles when he’s nervous. God was he nervous, this woman who he had only seen a few times in the entire time she worked her and he had only heard her speak once which was less than twenty minutes ago, was now his soulmate. Maybe it’s a mistake, mistakes happen all the time. 

“Hey I think I left my-” Poe began as he entered the room. “What happened here?”

Poe looked down and saw the two hands next to each other with matching marks now on their fingers, which he had never seen either of them before. 

“Holy shit… you guys are soulmates”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please, let me know what you think in the comments  
> I've been writing this between classes at school lol. I have a 3 hour break between so I can get some stuff done.   
> No beta so all mistakes are mine

As soon as it was real, that they were soulmates, HR was notified and the paperwork began. They sat in an empty office and someone from the national database came in to ask questions and get their cards delivered. 

The I.D. cards let people know who to call if something happens, to help you be identified, and if you were to die then the database would pay you and support you due to the loss of your soulmate. The man who was asking them questions was overly happy, extremely bubbly and just overall annoying. 

“This is exciting! Isn’t this exciting! Finding the love of your life and getting to be with them forever!” He said with more pep than a cheerleader on a coffee with 5 shots of espresso.

“Yeah, I guess” Rey replied looking over to see Ben who just was shaking his leg and biting his nails.

“I remember when I found my guy, He and I got married within an hour. We have three kids now, and I just love that man” he said.Married? Within an hour, she hasn’t even had a full conversation with him and this guy is talking back wedding china practically. 

“Wow” Ben replied noticing that Rey was nervous. His instincts were kicking in and he wanted to make her comfortable, he wanted to get that man away and let her breath. He wanted to hold her and relax her. He just didn’t know why. 

“Wow indeed” the man smiled “anyway let’s get some answers for these questions” he then opened a manila folder “Alrighty then, full names and ages please” he smiled. 

“Benjamin Luke Organa Solo, age 34” Ben said his leg still shaking.

“Freya Satine Palpatine, I go by Niima for my last name but legally it’s Palpatine, age 28,” Rey said. 

“Okay, wonderful not to big of an age gap, and you work at the same place so that means even more time together, which helps,” the man said. “Okay, how soon will you two be getting married and moving in together?” 

“Moving in together?” Rey asked.  
“Yes, it’s required. And you need to be married within a month. However the sooner the better so we can figure out the paperwork out and get your cards” the man replied. 

“I guess we could start moving into my place, it’s real close to work and my family owns the building,” Ben said. 

“But what about my lease, I would have to pay-” Rey started.

“I’ll give you form for you to fill out and then give to your landlord, which will make him automatically end your lease and remove any fee” the official replied. 

“Oh okay” Rey said, thankfully it was a Friday afternoon and they had the weekend to move her in and start wedding planning. 

“Also, since there was somewhat of a power dynamic between the two of you I highly recommend going to therapy, and learning how to be intimate and close. Without the feeling of doing something HR would have a hissy fit over. In fact Maz Kanata could fit you two in this afternoon” he said opening his phone and pulling up an app to email her. 

“When we have to get married does it have to be big?” Ben asked.

“Most couples get married down at the courthouse and then do a large reception later on for your family and friends, of course you don’t have to. Also, we encourage you to start a family. Gets you two closer and brings someone else’s soulmate into the world.” the guy said and they both looked at each other like five year olds who just learned about cooties. “Of course not right away” he said trying to ease them.

“Okay” Ben said with a nod. “Anything else?”

“Any allergies?” he asked. 

“Celery” they both said in unison and then turned to each other to see one another.

“Okay, religion?” 

“I don’t really celebrate anything. I mean I eat peeps at Easter time and celebrate Christmas but nothing like church or anything” Rey said.

“My family is Jewish but I’m not huge into religion either” Ben replied.

“Okay that’s good, don’t have to worry about struggling with religious reasons” the man smiled again. “Now Ben you are her boss, which means yes you can be in love with her and show affection at work but you can’t just give her promotions or special treatment because of that” 

“I would never want to” Ben said “I mean, I would want her to succeed but she’s good at what she does and I know she can go far without having me or anyone open doors for her”

Rey smiled softly looking at him.

“That’s wonderful to hear” he replied “ Oh Maz emailed that she would be available in an hour, in the building down the street, the blue one that has all the windows.” 

“Okay, that’s good… Do we need to bring anything or pay?” Ben asked.

“No, it’s all paid for by the state, part of the soulmate helping program” The man said. 

*  
They sat in the waiting room of Maz’s offices. Rey was scrolling on her phone on the Huffington Post app and looking at new news stories. Ben was shaking his leg as he responded to emails on his phone. They had a seat between them. 

“Solo Palpatine ?” a short old woman said she had large round glasses and a clipboard.

The two got up, Ben putting his phone in his suit jacket pocket and Rey putting hers in her Michael Kors bag, a gift from her grandfather since he wanted her to look more polished. 

“Take a seat, get comfortable we’re in a safe space and everything said to me in confidence.” Maz said sitting down in her chair. “Rey and Ben right?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s us” Ben said.

“Us? That’s good” Maz smiled. “I want you two being comfortable that your together. I want there to be a stronger us” Maz smiled “And I want you two to be more intimate. Now I don’t mean sex or anything that’s something you two should work out on your own terms, but there are things the two of you can do to become closer and more together” 

“Like?” Rey asked. 

“Riding together to work, eating lunch together, watch movies together and while doing so touch. Even if it just an arm over her shoulder or your feet touching. Cuddling is a great way to have connection, and sleeping in the same bed without being on the edges. I recommend couples like the two of you to hold hands while sleeping, maybe hold one another, and kissing” Maz told them. 

“Kissing?” Ben asked eyes a little wider now. 

“Kiss on the cheek, forehead, on the hand, maybe the shoulder even” Maz said “I also want to see you two once a week, and maybe down the line we could do one on one sessions. Just because you have a soulmate doesn’t mean you can tell them everything. It takes time and sometimes you won’t understand your feelings because it happened so quickly”

*  
The two where in their cars to Ben’s place after Rey handed her form to her landlord and getting some boxes packed up in her jeep and some stuff in his tesla. 

After turning down some streets they stopped at a parking garage and Ben got out of his car “Here, it's the clicker to the garage and I have two spots next to each other” Ben told her handing the item to her.

“Thanks” she said. He got back in his car and she followed to the two spots next to each other. Once they parked and turned off their cars they met each other at the trunks to gather her things. Luckily she only had some close and stuff as her apartment was too small and had no room. After a couple trips up and down the elevator Ben opened the door to his apartment. 

Rey brought in a box and looked around to see the layout. It was black and silver, that's all she could see. There was a large living room with large black fabric couch that was L shaped with a silver coffee table with candles and coasters. A huge TV with every type of gaming console was there with matching controllers. There was a wet bar that had tons of glasses and types of alcohols. 

There was a large fireplace near the corner with a rug near it. Next was a balcony that had two doors that opened, all clear that saw over the city, she could see The Empire State Building. 

Next was a kitchen with stainless steel appliances and an island with a sink in the middle as well. There was lovely red accessories. Like a red kitchen aid, red blender, red vitamix, microwave, coffee maker, toaster and mini oven. Each neatly tucked in under white cupboards in their own little areas. Large black stools stood at the island. 

“Um, let me show you the rest of the house and you can sort out the rest of your stuff later” Ben told her as he brought the last box in. 

“Okay, sounds good… lead the way” she said “Do you mind if I take off my heels or is this a shoes on household ? Whatever you want, I mean it’s your building” 

“Well it’s my family’s buildings and this is a shoes off house, I usually slip my shoes off and then put them away after I clean up from dinner” Ben explained kicking off his own Salvatore Ferrgamo black dress shoes. 

Rey saw how nice shoes were and knew they had to be expensive, suddenly feeling under dressed in her markdown clearance Jessica Simpson shoes she bought when she first got the job. She kicked them off and cracked her toes by curling them. Ben heard the small noise and looked down and saw her wiggling her toes. He smiled to see glittery green nail polish on her toes. 

“Okay, let’s go down the hall to the bathroom, it’s across from one of the guest bedrooms, which is pretty bare” Ben said showing her down the hall.   
“And there's two more guest rooms but pretty standard, and one more bathroom. And then there's my study slash office..I’ll show you” Ben said opening one of the dark doors to his office. 

Rey was shocked when she saw inside, it wasn’t all black and cold. There was funko pops lined up on all the walls, maybe 500 of them ranging from Disney to Marvel to T.V. shows. There was a gaming chair at a double monitor. Tons of comic book and movie posters hung up in large black frames. A sword on the wall from Kill Bill and a large couch that had some superman blanket on it. 

“Wow” Rey said looking around the room at all the items. “I would never expect you to have stuff like this… it’s awesome.” 

“Really? My last girlfriend said it was really nerdy and when she saw it she dumped me” Ben said with his hands in his pockets and looking down like he was ashamed. 

“Well she’s an idiot. Any girl who’s worthy would see how cool this is. I bet some of those comics are worth a fortune now” Rey told him. 

“Yeah, a couple. So for whatever reason if something happens I could sell them and take care of you” Ben told her. 

“Ben you don’t have to take care of me, I’m a big girl and I’m sure we both could find work” Rey explained.

“I know it’s just” 

“Just what Ben?” Rey asked moving closer to him.

“It’s just that… I, well I just need to take care of you” Ben told her.

“You don’t need to do anything Ben, it’s okay” Rey said smiling at him softly.

“I, I don’t know why or how but this feeling inside my head and my heart wants to take care of you, any way I can” He said.

Rey leaned up and kissed his cheek softly “I want you too” she smiled “And I want to take care of you… show me the rest of your apartment” 

“Our apartment” Ben corrected her with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos please...   
> Rey's purse- https://www.macys.com/shop/product/michael-michael-kors-sierra-large-satchel?ID=10406122&CategoryID=71500
> 
> Ben's Tesla, I picked a Tesla as ONE of his cars, mainly because my dad has one and they're really nice - https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1724/5219/articles/satin-black-tesla-model-x-mx5-gloss-black-22-inch-forged-wheels-wm-1.jpg?v=1548099187
> 
> Ben's shoes - https://www.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/salvatore-ferragamo-mens-seul-leather-cap-toe-oxfords?ID=3455106&CategoryID=1000055#fn=MENS_CATEGORY_SITE%3DDress%20Shoes%26COLOR%3DBlack%26ppp%3Dundefined%26sp%3DNULL%26rId%3DNULL%26spc%3D1200%26spp%3D33%26rsid%3Dundefined%26smp%3DmatchNone
> 
> Rey's shoes - https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/jessica-simpson-pheona-pump-women/5425256/full?origin=coordinating-5425256-0-1-PDP_1.PDP_1_INSIZE-recbot-visually_similar_type2&recs_placement=PDP_1.PDP_1_INSIZE&recs_strategy=visually_similar_type2&recs_source=recbot&recs_page_type=product&recs_seed=5484431


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will they get into now ??

After the hug between them things began to get awkward. Untangling themselves from one another. “Would you want your like, room? I know Maz said that we should sleep in the same bed, and I’m fine with that, you know sharing our own sleeping space, and my closet is huge and I only use half of it really. So your clothes can fit in there. But if you want like an office of your own I have an empty room down the hall that could be yours and you could move that stuff from your place in there. Not that I don’t want you to make this your place” Ben said.

“No, that sounds good to me” Rey smiled.

“I mean I keep like my nerdy stuff in my office and shit just cause my mom kept our house really sorted growing up and allowed the mess to be in our rooms cause she always said you’ll never know who will drop by” Ben explained as they walked into his, well no their bedroom. 

It was a simple large bedroom with clean white walls and a bathroom connecting. There were two walls that were all glass with large black curtains that could be pulled to keep light out. A supersize king bed which Rey could only assume was for Ben’s height of 6’4 and his broad shoulders. Two nightstands on each side of the bed with lamps. One side had tissues, lotion and an alarm clock, which obviously meant that was his size of the bed.

It was a simple room with drawers in black wood with some cologne on it. There was a large T.V. that had a remote underneath. There was a door that was slightly open, and she could see some clothes on one side. It must be a walk in the closet she told herself. 

“So through this door is the closet, here I’ll show you your side” Ben opened the door and welcomed her in. 

“Wow” Rey thought aloud while looking at all the space and the empty racks and drawers. 

“Yeah when I moved into the apartment I had a hard time trying to fill everything in and then I realized I have more clothes than needed. I mean I have work clothes, casual clothes, lounging clothes, dress clothes and I really don’t need more than three tuxes.” Ben said with his hands in his pockets again. “My mom is a senator and does all these charity galas and stuff, so I have to go, and now that I found you then maybe… maybe you would wanna come with me? I mean we could get you a really nice dress and shoes and stuff, would you want to go with me ?” Ben asked

“Sure” Rey agreed. 

*  
When Rey had got most of her stuff sorted she found Ben in the kitchen looking through the fridge. “Hey” Rey said as she came near him. 

“Hey, I was just looking through too find something to make for dinner and it seems that the fridge is pretty empty. And I get my groceries delivered so we’ll just order in and I’ll have stuff delivered. I’ll send you the list so you can add things to the cart if you need” Ben grabbed his phone and sent her the link. 

“Okay, thank you… so what did you wanna do for dinner?” Rey asked opening her phone to see the list 

-Dozen eggs, farm fresh, cage free   
-Whole wheat bread   
-Pita bread  
-whole grain flour tortillas   
-Ground turkey   
-Turkey burgers   
-Hormone free chicken breast   
-Salmon   
-Shrimp   
-Brown rice   
-Fettuccine pasta - wheat   
-Brown rice   
-Quinoa   
-Extra virgin olive oil   
-Olive oil   
-Soy beans   
-Kidney beans   
-Frozen strawberries  
-Frozen blueberries   
-Almond milk   
-Oat milk   
-Coconut milk  
-Firm tofu   
-Butter  
-Whole grain crackers   
-Dried mango  
-Banana chips   
-Almonds   
-Peanuts   
-Cashews   
-Peanut butter   
-Almond butter   
-Organic bananas   
-Organic strawberries   
-Organic blueberries  
-Organic raspberries   
-Organic blackberries   
-Organic broccoli   
-Organic spinach  
-Organic kale   
-4 ply toilet paper  
-All natural shampoo and conditioner - Doctor Squatch Soap CO.  
-Forest green body wash- Doctor Squatch Soap CO. 

“Wow… this list has gotta be like three hundred or four hundred dollars, all this organic stuff?” Rey exclaimed as she looked up and down the list “Is this all necessary ?” 

“Yeah, you have to eat good, I work out at least two hours a day, and when I first got hired I was a recipe guy. I worked with a chef to do recipes that focused on healthy eating, at the beginning of the Kale Revolution. And then I did this big story on the dangers of fast foods and like trust me I love chicken nuggets as much as the next guy and when I go to California I eat as much In-N-Out as I can, but moderation is key” Ben closed the fridge and grabbed a take out menu. 

“I’d like to read that article” Rey smiled at him. “I’m not a big cook but I can bake, my chocolate chip cookies are to die for, and I make my own ice cream every once in a while. But it’s kinda hard when you don’t have an ice cream maker” 

“How come ? And ice cream maker? I’ve seen those at like target” Ben told her. 

“Yeah, but every time I get them they break so easily” Rey said taking a seat at the island on the bar stool. 

“Well… how about pizza? There’s this real good mom and pop shop down about a mile or so away. They deliver, My uncle Chewie owns the place” Ben opened a menu and showed her the options. 

“Sounds good, how about pineapple and bacon and mushrooms and olives?” Rey suggested as she scanned over the menu. 

“That’s actually what I usually get… it’s like you were made or me or something” Ben laughed. 

“I mean, in a way I kinda am” Rey said softly.

“Yeah, I guess I never really thought about it,” Ben said “I mean it just happened today, and I haven’t really had time to think about it and all, like in the car ride over when you followed me I called my mom to tell her because she always wanted to know, and if and when she stops by then just ignore her comments about grandchildren, she’s a classic Jewish mother and wants her grand kids, children to stay close to home, and a good glass of Manischewitz” 

“I’ve never had Manischewitz, I usually drink canned wine on my old couch,” Rey said. 

“Well if we go to my mother’s you can try it” Ben dialed Chewie’s pizza place and placed his phone up to his ear. “Hey, yeah it’s me Ben. Yeah, yeah Uncle Chewie my usual. No, no Uncle Chewie I have stuff to drink at home. Okay 30 minutes ? Okay, yeah thanks.” 

*  
“Do you wanna watch something? I have Hulu, Netflix and Disney plus… oh and HBO too” Ben said as he brought her a glass of water. 

“Yeah, whatever you wanna watch” She said taking the water and brining the glass to her lips. 

“Arrow ? I don’t know if you’ve ever seen it. I’m all caught up but we can start from the beginning” Ben grabbed his remote and turned on the T.V.

“Actually I’m all caught up too. I really like that show, I guess we are really similar” Rey admitted. 

“I guess so” Ben smiled. Rey looked down at her food on the table and saw Ben’s next to hers, everything was the same. She smiled and took a deep breath. 

She looked over to him and gently pressed her lips to his. A soft kiss with no pressure, like a gentle warm hug. When she pulled away she saw Ben’s face in shock. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-” 

“No, um… its fine, um, let me put the volume up” he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, then grabbed his own pizza and kept his eyes glued to the screen. 

Rey fucked up.

*  
“Hello?” A groggy voice said into the phone. 

“Rose? It’s me Rey” Rey held the phone up to her and talked in a panic tone. 

“It’s 3 fucking am Rey? What the fuck is going on?” Rose was angry that she was awoken at this hour right after she and Finn had gotten their baby Mace, to sleep through the night. 

“I fucked up, I fucked up so bad!” Rey sighed, she was on the balcony that overlooked the city. Although it was 3 am, New York City was the city that never sleeps.

“What the hell happened?” Rose asked, clearly annoyed and getting more awake. 

“So earlier I kissed his cheek and he kissed my forehead said he wanted to take care of me and I thought everything was fine and I wanted to you know kiss his cheek when we ate, I went to kiss his cheek again and he. He hated it. He looked like I just ran over his puppy..ON CHRISTMAS!” Rey sighed. 

“Honey, he probably wasn’t expecting, oh Fuck Mace is crying” Rose told her through the phone and went to check on the baby.

“Rose what happened when Finn and you first got together?” Rey bit her nail, the wind from the west was following her hair all around.

“We fucked that very night, remember you didn’t see me for like a week after he and I?” Rose told her as she rocked her baby back and forth.

“Yeah but I think I messed up, like what if he decides he doesn’t wanna be with me?” Rey sat down on a chair and pulled her jacket closer to her, the wind was picking up.

“Rey, biologically, mentally, physically he was made for you and you for him and you for him, Rey you need to calm down, he’s probably just nervous and has never had a real girlfriend before and now you’re his wife? Or soon to be wife? That’s a lot to take on in one day.” Rose tried reason into her friend, it was pulling teeth to get Rey to calm down. 

“But-” 

“No Rey, it takes time, everything will be okay, and until then just breathe. Now It’s like 3:30 am and I’m so tired, and I have a fussy baby now so goodnight Rey”

“But Rose I-” and then Rey was cut off from her friend.

“Goodnight” and Rose hung up the phone and went to tend to her baby.

Rey sighed and looked out over the city. The lights were bright and she could hear the hum of car horns, people yelling and people playing music in Times square. 

“Rey what are you doing out here?” Ben asked as he opened the door to the balcony, he was dressed in his pajamas and with a thick black robe. 

“Oh, um I just… I was just looking out you know, never really see the city from up so high. I’ve always seen it from down below” Rey told him looking as the ads on the billboards changed. 

“Well, there’ plenty of time for you to look out at the city but it’s 3:45 and my mother wants to meet us for lunch tomorrow and knowing Leia you’ll need as much sleep as humanly possible, she can drain the energy out of you very quickly” he laughed “come on let's go to bed” he cocked his head. 

“Oh, um okay” she said, would they sleep in the same bed? Or her on the couch or her in a guest room. Maybe he’d sleep in his office

“Come on, the bed has an electric blanket, keeps out the cold” He told her and she followed. 

Down the hall the door was open and she could see the bedroom. He took off his robe, throwing it over the dresser and laid down in bed “Come on” he lifted the blanket so she could crawl over. Rey shucked off her sweater and laid down at the edge of the bed, all the way from him. 

She slowly started to daze off to sleep and then she felt him grab her hand, and gently held it as his thumb brushed her hand back and forth, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed, also if you know how to add links properly on AO3 let me know please!  
> I love to see visuals in stories, and stuff to click on so I can get a feel for the real image. And I wanna show you all what they're wearing or how items look like!   
> UNBEATED  
> p.s. when Ben Solo, a fictional character, eats better than you ever will, LOOKING AT YOU LOVE HANDLES


	4. Chapter Four

A shrieking ping started Ben, he reached to his nightstand to see a text from his mother. Of course, only Leia Organa-Solo would be awake at 5:00 am on a Saturday. 

Mom: Is she allergic to anything? Or is she vegan or something. 

Ben groaned, the bright screen shedding light on his sleepy face. It was still dark outside and his bedroom made it even darker. 

Ben: Just celery, and why I thought we were just having like drinks

Another beep 

Mom: Oh don’t be silly, she’s part of the family and we need to hold a wonderful dinner, well more like a nice afternoon party around 4… Dad will be BBQ and we’re inviting everyone and…

Ben grabbed his phone and immediately dialed his mother on the phone.   
“Mom what are you talking about” 

“Oh hello sweetie! I’m just finishing up the guest list” His mother said, he knew he was on speaker because he could hear the faint sound of a pen moving on paper, and he could hear the coffee maker. 

“Guest list?” Ben asked he turned on the T.V. he was awake now but didn’t want to leave the warm bed, nor did he want to leave Rey. 

“Of course! I want to meet her, and I want the family and our friends to as well… plus I had to call Chewie to make sure he can make his breadsticks, and Amilyn is bringing over some decorations. What are her favorite colors? I want it to look nice and if it’s pretty and her favorite colors can show how excited we are!” His mother was probably bouncing off the walls with excitement, she had wanted Ben to find his soulmate since he was 18 and always wanted a daughter. 

“Mom you don’t need to do all that” Ben told her, Rey was stirring, he lowered the T.V. and felt her turn closer to him, it was cold and he was always a warm body. 

“I want to! Don’t worry, we won’t have too many people” she told her son. “Just me, dad, Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara, Uncle Lando,Uncle Chewie, Aunt Amilyn, and Artoo” 

“That’s still a lot of people for her to meet at once. I thought it would just be you and dad” Ben explained throwing the blanket moreover Rey.

“Oh please, Artoo is little, hes what 13 so he will most likely be on his stupid game thing, plus Threepio will be there. Oh she’s not allergic to dogs is she ? If so I’ll vacuum the house and ask if he can stay somewhere over night” Leia was talking way too much for this early in the morning. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll warn her,make sure there’s booze, and for the love of god mom please don’t text me at 5:00 am on a Saturday, please” he said. 

“Okay, see you at 4:00 sweetie” his mother hung up the phone. Ben shut his phone off and laid back down. He saw Rey all huddle under the blankets, he made a mental note to buy an electric blanket to keep her warm, then again keeping it cold would mean they could cuddle. Ben moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

*  
Rey woke up around 8:30 am to see her and Ben’s bodies tangled together, and the T.V. on a low hum, some weekend talk show was playing. His hair was messy, all ruffled about, and had a small amount of stubble on his face. Rey gently cupped his face, the stubble lightly tickled her hand. 

Ben’s eyes slowly opened and looked at her, and he gave her a sleepy smile. “Morning” he said slowly blinking awake. 

“Good Morning” she replied, he leaned into her hand, closed his eyes. “How come the T.V. is on? I thought it was off when we went to bed” 

“Oh, my mom called me at like 5:00 am” he said “She is having like a sort of get together at the house and wants to have us and a couple of my family to you know meet you and welcome you to the family, and she was asking me all these questions” 

“How many people?” she had a nervous tone, Ben couldn’t blame her, his family’s name was huge. His mother was a Senator, activist, and used to be a lawyer. His father was a best selling action author, one of his series, Indiana Jones became a movie franchise. 

“No more than 10, just my mom and dad, Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara, their son Artoo, Aunt Amilyin, Uncle Chewie, Uncle Lando and our dog Threepio, he’s the most attentive dog ever, my dad trained him to get my dad a beer if he snaps his fingers” Ben told her. 

Rey knew their names, Chewie was the guy who made the pizza, Lando Calrissian was a well known weatherman, Amilyn Holdo was an interior decorator who has a show like Extreme Home Makeover. Luke was lifestyle guru and Mara was chef. A Lot of extreme powerful people all making her first impressions on her, people who could influence Ben into not liking her 

“What time is it at?” Rey asked, she needed to know so she could figure out what she would wear and to get ready. She needed to look her best, she needed to impress her future in laws, and most importantly his mother.

“At 4:00, we'll need to leave around 3:30” Ben said as he grabbed his cellphone and began looking through the news app.

“Okay, sounds good” Rey grabbed her own phone and opened up her instagram, looking at Rose’s story. Her baby was on sitting up by himself for the first time and his parents were cheering him on.

“Who's that?” Ben asked looking over to see the baby in a green onesie that had bears on it. 

“Oh that’s Mace, Rose and her husband Finn’s baby, he’s 8 months old, my godson. He’s wearing that baby grow I bought him” Rey smiled as she watched the video again. 

“He’s cute, wait Rose Tico’s baby?” Ben asked and Rey nodded. “I remember the baby shower at work that was throne for her, someone made that awful vegan pigs in a blanket” 

“That was Hux, when Gwen had her whole vegan phase” Rey reminded him.

“Rey?” he asked and she turned to face him “Would you wanna have kids one day? I’m not asking that like cause I want one right now but because you um.. you know my mom will ask because she’s nosy and stuff” he covered up the first part of his statement. 

“I mean, yeah… if I do, if you do” She said looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

“I do! Though not just one, because I was an only child and well… I was lonely most of the time” he admitted. 

“Then we can have two” Rey suggested, as she redid her hair into a bun, her bun from when she went to sleep was a mess all over. 

“Twins run in my family, my mom and Uncle Luke are twins” he smiled.

“I don’t know if I wanna have two at once. That seems like a lot of work, not to mention giving birth twice. No thanks” she laughed and he laughed as well.

“Plus think of how many diapers we’ll have… I’m good with one at a time” Ben added. 

“Me too” she nodded looking at him. Ben smiled and went back to his phone. 

“Want anything from starbucks?” he asked as he opened the UberEats app on his phone. 

“Sure that sounds good, um Matcha green tea latte” she told him as she got up. She walked to the bathroom as he ordered the drinks on the app.

*  
Rey looked through her clothes, it was already hung up because of the hack of putting a trash bag over hangers to move easily from her place to his. And then after taking off the garbage bags her clothes hung in his closet. 

She didn’t know what to wear, she was never big on designer labels, probably due to her living in New York and paying a huge rent for such a small place. She had some nice stuff she had found on sales racks, or at Burlington Coat Factory where she could find Micheal Kors and Steve Madden at a discounted price. 

“Ben?” she called out from the closet, he was in the bedroom still watching the news. 

“Yeah?” he responded, he was drinking his hot caramel mocha. 

“What is the weather like where your parent’s live?” she could figure out the weather then she could hopefully narrow down some of her clothes. She knew she wanted to wear a dress, Rose always said she looked soft in dresses yet breathtaking at the same time. And once during a shopping trip Kaydel had told her that her ass looks fantastic in heels. 

“Like in the low 70’s” he replied looking at the weather app on his phone. 

“Thanks” she kept looking through the dresses she had, she needed something warm yet still light and airy. She found a dress that could work, it was a long yet not too long dress. It was a blush pink color that had a high neckline and short sleeves. it was longer in the front and back yet a little higher on the side, yet nothing too short. 

Rey figured that she could wear her blush pink heels she had worn yesterday and she could grab a small clutch she had that way she could just fit her keys, phone and wallet and lipstick. She didn’t have much jewelry to wear, but maybe a simple pair of studs in her top piercing and maybe some dangling earrings for her bottom piercing, and she would take her cartilage out and put a cute colored fake diamond stud. Or maybe a pearl. That could work, a pearl in the cartilage to look classy and not make Leia too worried. 

She never had a problem with it at work but she knew it could offend the older generations . But it wasn’ like Leia was a boomer, she was progressive and smart. Pro-choice, a cliamte change activist, stricter gun law protestor so hoepfully a small piercing at the top Rey’s ear wouldn’t make her uncomfortabe. 

Once she had the perfect dress and shoes and all it was 12:30 and she figured that she could bring something over for dinner. Like a dessert. “Ben do you mind if I bake something?” She asked as she exited the closet.

“Yeah go for it, and just in case I have a fire extinguisher under the sink” he smiled as he walked himself off to his office. 

Rey made her way to the kitchen with her recipe book in hand. It was just a folder that has recipes printed off the internet and stolen from butter packages, chocolate chip bags and old magazines. While looking through recipes and what she had in the kitchen she figured a chocolate cake with raspberry. It was simple but still delicious. She also had enough ingredients to make a salted caramel with dark chocolate cheesecake as well. 

She liked his kitchen. It was clean and had tons of space to work in. Not to mention the kitchenaid mixer made things easier, she had a cruddy hand held mixer that was like 12 bucks off amazon. 

“What smells good?” Ben asked as she was adding some chocolate chips to the cake just to make it extra rich. 

“Dark chocolate cake with raspberries and salted Caramel cheesecake” she replied.

“Have anything to taste yet?” He asked, Ben’s grandmother Padme used to bake chocolate chip cookies with him when he was a kid. She’d let him lick the spoon and they would share the first cookie of the batch while the second was for grandpa Anakin. 

“No, the cake is baking and the cheesecake is cooking. You could lick the spoon but I already did” she laughed. Ben sighed in defeat “don’t worry I made mini muffins of the cake with the leftover batter that you can have” 

“Fine” he said playfully like a little kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post this on the bus cuz my wifi is shitty and my laptop is getting fixed.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos


	5. Chapter Five

Ben could see her knees bouncing in the car as he drove his matte black G-Wagon, one of the cars he owned, down the highway. His parents lived in the house he grew up in, on Millennium road. When he had moved out after college his parents suggested the building they owned downtown, that of course his mother had a key for. 

Her baked goods gave his car a wonderful smell, that he was just dying to eat. He looked at her from the corner of his eye while at a stop light. 

She looked so stunning, a simple dress and pink heels. Her long brown hair, that went down to her mid-back, was curled lightly with a bun on the top of her head. Her makeup was light and her lips looked plush. He smiled looking at her, she was so gorgeous. 

He felt less than in his outfit, just some dark jeans and a simple grey button up. He wore his old black converse, mainly because he was he took forever in the shower, jerking himself off while imaging Rey in her pajamas this morning while her nipples were seen through her top, or when she yawned and her big sleep shirt showed her bare shoulders. He had done a piece once on how shoulders were not distracting to high school boys and how female students shouldn’t be scolded for it, but right now he felt like a huge hypocrite. 

When he finally turned onto his street he saw the cars of the guests, thankfully they all kept his spot on the driveway clear, they always did that. Even when he was 16 and got a shitty used Toyota Yaris they still kept his spot. 

Rey looked up at the home that was before her. It was a large white home. A small fountain was in the front and a big tree that had a nice spot that would be nice for a picnic or a nap. 

Ben ran around the car and opened the door for her, and then helped her with the treats. “Oh good, they didn’t get messed up on the drive up” Rey looked at the baked goods in their own cute little trays with covers. 

“Let’s go” Ben said and walked her up the pathway to the steps, he fumbled with his keys, looking for the one to open his parent’s door. The door then opened and a short woman had a huge smile on her face.

“Benny!” the woman who Rey assumed was Leia squealed.   
“Hey mom” he bent down to hug her, if he had to bend down to kiss Rey’s forehead he was crouching down to hug his mother. She was probably 5 feet tall. She was wearing black slacks and a pretty billowy satin pink top, that was definitely designer. Her hair was done in some sort of braided crown and Rey could see the grey and brown hair weave together. Her makeup was simple yet she wore a shimmery brownish lipstick and had on Cactus de Cartier earrings. Rey knew what they were since she often did fact checking for makeup and style articles since they were easy and she could get stuff done quickly. Rey remembered seeing those earrings and wondering what they would look like in person since their hefty price tag of 30,800 dollars. 

“Hi hamud” Leia kissed her son’s cheek and then smudged away her lipstick. Humad is a term of endearment in Hebrew that was the male version of “cute one”. Leia let go of her son and seeing the two of them side by side made Leia look like a lily and Ben look like a redwood. “And you must be Freya!” Leia smiled. 

“Oh please call me Rey, and yes I am. It’s wonderful to meet you Mrs. Organa-Solo” Rey said. 

“No Mrs. Organa-Solo, makes me feel like I’m at the senate on my days off. Call me Leia” she said throwing her arms around the younger woman. 

“Okay, Leia… I brought some dessert, a cheesecake and chocolate cake” Rey said. 

“How nice of you, here you two follow me and we’ll put them in the kitchen” Leia started walking down the hall to the kitchen with the two following her. 

It was an all white kitchen with gold features. Leia took the two cakes from them and placed them on the counter. “Dinner’s almost done, come sit with us in the backyard, Dad got the lights around the gazebo again after the snow went away, and Luke fixed our heat lamps a couple days ago” Leia opened the sliding glass door and showed them out. 

Their backyard was a dream. Plush green grass with stones along them with pavement to make a path to the greenhouse, the gazebo and to a gate that had a pool area. Their pool was huge with a hot tub and waterfall feature. A barbecue area with tables and chairs that had blue umbrellas and blue waterproof seat cushions.

“Han!” Leia called out and a tall man with salt and pepper hair and square glasses stood up. Rey could see the similarities in Ben and Han, their height although Ben was clearly taller. 

“There you are!” Han walked down the steps of the gazebo to meet the pair. “Still growing huh?” Han joked with his son and clapped him on the shoulder. “And you are the lady of the hour huh?” he asked her. 

“I guess I am, Hi I’m Rey” she said with a smile. 

“Han” and he went in to hug her. Huggers, the Organa-Solos were huggers. “Come on take a load off. Come meet the old nerf hearders” he smiled. He lead Rey up the steps to the gazebo.

“Everyone this is Rey, Rey this is everyone” Han said. Ben stood next to Rey as his mother took her seat next to where Han was sitting earlier. 

“Rey this is my Uncle Luke my mom’s twin brother, and his wife, Auntie Mara” Ben said pointing out the dark sandy hair colored man and red haired lady who had on a burgundy blouse. “And here’s my Auntie Amylin, my dad’s sister and then that’s Uncle Chewie and Uncle Lando, my dad’s best friends” he said.

“Hi it’s nice to meet you all” Rey said with a smile and everyone replied to her saying “Welcome” or “Nice to meet you too”

“Here come sit down honey” Leia said offering the chair next to her that was empty. Rey smiled and sat down next to the older lady. “Ben could you grab the bottle of wine over on the mini bar and refill my glass hun?” 

“Sure mom, Rey you want anything?” he asked her.

“Whatever you have is fine” Rey replied and he nodded. 

“See soulmates” Lando said as he scooped guacamole onto a chip. 

Ben came back with two empty wine glasses and the bottle of wine that his mother had opened. After pouring a glass for his mom he then poured one for Rey and himself.

“Rey what do you do for work?” Amilyin asked her kindly. 

“I work as a fact checker at Force Media” Rey replied.

“She’s a good at that, so much so that Poe asked her to be on his Impeachment Coverage team, fact checking for that is gonna be hard” Ben added. 

“Snoke’s such a bastard, thank god none of you voted for him” Leia added as she brought her wine glass to her lips. 

“Do you like fact checking?” Luke asked her. 

“I like it, I wanna be a solo writer one day for the publisher, but everyone works their way up” Rey answered. 

“Like Ben” Leia smiled “his first solo piece was about a dog show” 

“And might I add you it was the second page thank you” Ben replied with a smirk.

“Have you two thought about the wedding yet? I know a wonderful venue that would do it short notice, they owe me a favor” Amlyin said. 

“Amylin just wants to plan it, she keeps asking Leia and I to renew our vows ever since she figured out how to work pinterest” Han poked fun at his sister. 

“I’m a dectorter it’s what I do” She defend herself “besides I think Rey would look stunning in a lovely white gown”

“She’d look stunning in anything” Chewie replied in a deep voice, there was a slight Russian accent. 

“Me too” Ben replied and she looked at him with a smile. 

*  
The food had been brought out and everyone was eating, grilled asparagus, salmon, and salad that Chewie had made. They all enjoyed the meal as they told stories of Ben as a kid and about his grandparents. How Padme had influenced Leia to go into politics, and how Anakin had drug problems yet straightened out when he had kids and became a stay at home dad. Taking Leia to girl scouts, helping Luke with science projects, going on their school field trips and helping with the bake sales. He and Luke used to tinker around with old robots and what not during summers when Leia went to junior political conferences with Padme. 

Rey’s treats had been passed out and almost everyone had seconds. “Where did you learn to bake?” Mara asked “this cheesecake is one of the best I ever had” she was a chef so she knew food. 

“I used to sell baked goods in college for extra money, my grandpa helped with school supplies, and housing and tuition but I needed money for my car, phone bill” 

“What’s your grandpa’s name?” Leia asked, 

“Sheev Palpatine” Rey said sort of shyly.

“Mom and he were in the same party but didn’t get along the greatest” Luke said looking at his sister. 

“He and I didn’t, he wanted me to go into politics but I loved writing, I got that from my dad” Rey told them.

“Oh your parents! When can we meet them? Has Ben met them yet?” Han asked.

“My parents died in a small plane crash when they were flying over Kenya” Rey looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn’t talk about them, they died when she was 9, and she never got over it, so it was easier to not talk about it then to face it. Rey felt Ben grab her hand and run his thumb up and down her hand softly.

“I’m sorry,” Han said with a soft face. 

“It’s okay, I just don’t really like to talk about it” Rey told them. A hand was on her back rubbing circles. It was Leia trying to soothe her. 

*  
After the plates were cleared Leia went inside to get something in the middle of Luke’s story about Han asking Anakin’s permission to marry Leia and that Han was so nervous to ask that he fainted and fell into the rose bushes outside under the porch. 

“Okay, so I have two little things for my new daughter” Leia said as her heels made little noises as she stepped on the wooden stairs. She had a large bag and a small one.

“You didn’t have to get me anything” Rey smiled.

“Just repay me with grandkids in a couple years” Leia winked handing her the bags. “Open the big one first” 

Rey smiled and took out a large box from the bag. She opened it as she laid it down on the table. There was a dust bag that she removed and saw one of her dream bags. A blush pink Birkin bag sat in front of her. “Oh my god” Rey’s eyes were wide. This bag had to be at least 15,000 dollars. 

“It’s a good investment, plus I bet my son hasn’t bought you one yet even though he knows Amylin, Mara and I love our Birkins. And now that you’re part of our family you’ll have a wall of them in about ten years” Leia told her. 

“Thank you, thank you so much it’s beautiful” Rey said looking at the gold fixtures and soft pink leather. 

“Open the other one” Leia told her. 

Rey opened the small box and inside was a simple gold chain with beautiful oval red ruby. “This is stunning” Rey said holding the box in her hand.

“When our grandmother, Ben’s great grandma, Shmi came from Russia in the 1800’s this is what her mother gave her before she left everything behind to make a new life for herself and her unborn baby Anakin” Leia said “She gave it to Anakin when he found Padame, then they gave it to me when I found Han, and now I give it to you” Leia said taking the clap from Rey and putting it around her neck as Ben held her hair up. 

“This is beautiful thank you so much” Rey said with tears forming in her eyes. 

“You’re family now” Leia told her and Rey looked at Ben who had stars in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the birkin and necklace,   
> I want a birkin one day so I'm having all the ladies have them, and pls no hate for the non-vegan leather.   
> Also my friend, who speaks Hebrew, said "Hamud" means cute one when referring to a boy. If that's wrong then let me know!
> 
> Birkin: https://wbcdn.worldsbest.com/uploads/35/14482/1446133293.jpg
> 
> Necklace: https://www.lilasjewels.co.uk/images/early-20th-century-russian-ruby-and-diamond-pendant-p2079-2483_medium.jpg
> 
> Thank you all!
> 
> Comments and Kudos pls


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS! COMMENTS!

Leia and Amylin had taken Rey shopping on Sunday. Leia wanted to fill her new daughter’s closet with nice clothing and her favorite designers. “I always wanted a little girl, tried for years after we had Ben. I always had my brother and Han always had Amylin so we both didn’t want Ben to be lonely, but we just couldn’t get pregnant again” Leia was going through a rack of blouses at Saks. “And now I have you” Leia smiled at Rey. 

“Have you thought of kids?” Amylin asked holding up a shirt that had purple ruffles and buttons. 

“No” Rey shook her head “And I haven’t really thought about how many or what they were… I just always wanted a family of my own. I don’t know about Ben though, we haven’t thought of kids, we haven’t even set a date yet. But we need to be by the end of the month” 

“Well I do know a venue by the mountains that would be lovely, however there is some snow there still, so I’m not sure how it would work” Amylin had grabbed a green jacket and was trying in on. “Leia what about your place in the Hamptons?” 

“I didn’t even think of that, Ben always loved that place” Leia turned to look at Rey “Han bought this nice place in the Hampton’s about four years after his first bestseller, he goes there and isolates himself the week his books hit the shelves to stay away from reviews and he binge watches SNL and Cake Boss, it’s really nice and has a beautiful view, and gardens and when we used to hold galas there we would have these big white tents set up and tables… we could put it together quickly. With Amylin’s planning and my connections you two could be married in about a week, by next Saturday” 

“Would Ben even want it there? Or even get married so soon” Rey wondered, this was a lot all in one day. They went to get blazers not a bridal party. 

“I’ll call him right now” Leia pulled out her IPhone from her purse and clicked on his contact. “Ben ? Sweetie?” She put him on speaker. 

“Um, hi? Everything alright? You two didn’t scare Rey away did you, Mom I told you that you don’t need to buy her affections-” 

“No honey, Rey’s fine and you’re on speaker” 

“Hi Ben” Rey said weakly, oh boy here we go she thought. 

“Hi Rey, what’s going on? You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m fine” She responded and it was silent for a moment. 

“You know the house in the Hamptons?” Leia began “Well Rey and I were talking and how would you feel about getting married there next week? Amylin will take care of the decorations, guest lists, Mara and Chewie could cater and I’ll call my tent guy, what do you say?” 

“Is Rey okay with this?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, I am… I think it would be nice, you know nothing huge but we could get married, I mean we have until the end of the month and if we can do it now when everyone could help, I think we should do it” she was ready, she wanted to start their new lives, their lives together.

“Okay, let’s do it, Fuck I gotta get a new suit, mine has a huge hole under the arms. I’ll call Poe and see if he can be my best man, what about you?” He asked. 

“Rose, I’ll ask Rose… I don’t think we need a wedding party, just two is good” 

“Okay then, we set the date. I’ll schedule a tux fitting for tomorrow night. See you when you get home Rey” he told her. 

“See you then” Rey smiled, Leia could see the blush creeping up on her cheeks. “Bye”

Leia hung up the phone and slipped it back in her purse “We’ll we need to go wedding dress shopping” 

“Indeed” Amylin said and the women walked to the register to pay for their things.

*

On Monday morning everyone knew Rey and Ben were soulmates due to the fact they came into work in the same car, Ben’s hand was on the small of her back as they exited the elevator, and how Rey pulled a string off his jacket. When Ben kissed her head when they separated at her desk everyone one knew it was official.

Rey stood at her desk, new Birkin in hand and coffee in the other. “What is that? Is that what I think it is?” Rose asked Rey, walking to see the new bag sitting on her desk.

“It’s a Birkin, Ben’s mom bought it for me” Rey took off her jacket and leaned it over her chair. 

“It’s beautiful, damn I wish my mother in law bought me a birkin, these things are crazy expensive” 

“Leia has a wall of them going from top to bottom, and so does both of his aunts. Leia said she wanted me to have ten by the end of the year. Like they all love them” Rey sat down and started up her mac.

“I want to live in her closet. Birkins, how many designer things does she have?” Rose asked, bringing her own coffee to her lips. 

“Not sure, but she has tons of it. Like we went to the mall yesterday, not our usual one in Northbourne, she was wearing designer jeans and like these shoes, that I definitely saw a red bottom. And his aunt was wearing two cartier bracelets like it was a rubber band.” Rey told her. 

“Can they adopt me? Please” Rose was a sucker for designers. Of course she went to Nordstrom’s rack and only shopped on sale with coupons.

“Well, I actually want to talk to you about something” Rey said as Rose sat down on top of Rey’s desk. 

“Is he big? Like big? God a man like that has gotta be at least 9 inches, and he has to be as thick as your wrist, like a porn star dick” Rose said. 

“Excuse me he’s our boss” Rey told her. 

“Well? Have you seen it?” Rose asked. 

“Sorta? Like he was wearing these grey joggers on Sunday morning, and that's besides the point” Rey said which was a half lie. She saw it rubbed her clit thinking about all the things he could do with it to her, and how much it would fill her up. And she learned Ben had a detachable shower head and took advantage of that when he went to the gym. “I’m getting married… this weekend… on Saturday, and of course you and Finn are invited, it’s at his parent’s house in the Hamptons, but I’d like you to be my maid of honor. We’re not having a wedding party but we are having a best man and maid of honor” 

“Rey I would be honored! Of course I will… does that mean I get to go dress shopping with you?” she asked, Rose loved when Rey went with her to David’s bridal and did a little fashion show when Rey was forced in many orange bridesmaid dresses. 

“Shit, I need to get a dress, well yeah of course you can come. I better call Leia and Amylin, I’m sure they would love to go too” 

“Well, Poe won’t be here till 10, Kaydel has her first ultrasound today” Rose started “So what do you say that I bring my chair over and we go online and look at dresses till then” 

“That sounds good to me… I am not wearing a short dress, plus I need to get a dress for you… I already picked out my colors, Yellow and Grey, Ben wanted black but then Amylin brought up how it would look like a bumblebee tribute so he agreed on grey only if its dark grey” Rey explained as she typed in Saks, Leia had friend there and they had a bridal saloon. 

*

Ben was taking a call when a message popped up on his screen. He has a Mac computer on his desk that was connected to his imessages. He clicked on while it loaded “Yes Mrs. Watts, of course on the 18th… Next month we should have those reports on user demographics completed for last quarter. And John in advertising will be giving out his as well. Wonderful, thank you ma’am” Ben hung up the phone and looked at his messages. 

A group chat made of Him, Rey, Amylin, Han, Mara, Chewie, Luke and of course his mother. He once again regretted showing his mother how to create group chats. 

His mother was the culprit of the first message 

_Mom:_ _Okay we have the tent and table company all set, they’ll set it up on Thursday during the day so we can do a rehearsal and what not. Ben and Rey should drive up here Thursday afternoon, and then Friday in the morning we can make sure everything is okay and if it was messed up then we have time to fix it_

_Dad:_ _the flower guy is confirmed yellow roses, sunflowers and baby’s breath right?_

_Rey:_ _yes_

_Amylin:_ _I already got the tea lights, the string light curtains, seat covers, name cards, and the photobooth guy is getting back to me tonight. Also do you want a band or a DJ cause I have connections for both._

Wow, his aunt was crazy fast. He thought she was just an interior designer but she was also a party planner to the stars, so it makes sense how she could get this all done and it was only 2:30 in the afternoon, she also had an amazon prime account so, it made sense. 

_Mom: _ _get both, so we have live music for the wedding and for their first dance then do a DJ for the reception_

_Mara : _ _I already have my crew ready for catering and Chewie is doing cocktail hours_

_Chewie _ _:_ _да,_

_Dad:_ _English Chewie, Rey doesn’t know Russian you big goof_

_Chewie : _ _заткнись нерфу, глядя задницу, Rey I said yes_

_Dad:_ _I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID YOU ASSHOLE_ _  
  
_

_Luke:_ _shut up both of you, I called the rabbi and he wants to know if the wedding is at 6:00 or 6:30_

_Amylin: _ _It's 6:30, have him there by 5:45 so he can prepare and check the mic, and Rey can I have your grandfather’s information so I can send him an invitation?_

_Rey:_ _yeah I just need to ask for his address, he moved a while ago and I can’t remember it_

Ben then got another text on a different thread and he opened it. 

_Rey:_ _Ben I haven’t told my grandfather about you, I haven’t talked to him in like three weeks_

_Ben:_ _okay, well just try and if he won’t come we’ll say he got sick or something okay?_

_Rey:_ _ok, I’ll let you know what he says, also I’m going dress shopping tonight so idk when I’ll be home,_

_Ben : _ _I’m going with Poe to get a suit, so I guess no one will be home alone, that’s good_

_Rey : _ _yeah, that is, I’ll text you later_

*

Rey had gone to the break room and locked the door, she didn’t need anyone coming in her during her phone call. She was nervous of course. How the hell could she not be? She had her grandfather, a judgmental old man who she was never good enough for, that she now had to call after not speaking to him for awhile due to insensitive comments about the death of her parents. 

She dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number. Rey brought the phone up to her ear and listened as the phone rang. Soon the phone picked up “Grandfather?” 

“Hello Freya, what do I owe the pleasure to this call, need to fix that old disgusting used jeep again?” he just sounded cruel. 

“No, um… I found my soulmate, and he and I are getting married on Saturday and his aunt needs your information to send you an invitation with the address” she said. 

“I want to see you, both of you.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG two chapters in one day, wtf?? I would really love some comments! Also I am working on a pintrest and will share it soon. But please let me have some comments, instead of taking notes in Bio I'm writing fanfiction lol. Plus we're starting to get sexy so maybe some SmUt SoOn !!!
> 
> Translations from Russian:   
> да : yes 
> 
> заткнись нерфу, глядя задницу: shut up your nerf hearder looking ass 
> 
> Pls comment


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates ! Covid has had me down lately and my depression sucks! BUT I'm back and hopefully more chapters to come.

Ben had suggested that they invite her grandfather over to their place that way Rey could feel in control and be somewhere safe. And reluctantly she agreed, she rather not see him at all. But Ben insisted. 

When Rey had gotten home from work she began baking some coffee cake and Ben offered to cook dinner. Chicken Alfredo with salad and glazed carrots. As soon as the cake was done Rey began cleaning like a maniac even though the house was clean as the housekeeper had come that afternoon. 

Ben had received a phone call while Rey was swiffering the kitchen floor and he was seasoning the carrots. “Hello?” the phone was to his ear “Oh shit I forgot… Okay um, can they drop him off here? Yeah I have company coming tonight but, yeah? Okay when? In an hour, that sounds great. Thanks” 

Rey looked over to see him hitting the end call button on his IPhone. “What’s up?” she asked, blowing her hair out of her face. 

“Shit I totally forgot… Um I have a dog, Niner, and well he went to get fixed and they had some minor complications so they kept him for a couple days and now he’s been cleared so they’re dropping him off… I could put him in the room while your grandfather is here-” Ben was rambling until Rey cut him off. 

“What breed is he?” she asked with a smile on her face. 

*

Rey was in the bathroom fixing her makeup when the door opened and a german shorthaired pointer with big puppy dog eyes and floppy ears. 

“Niner, meet Rey, your new mama” Ben held the dog in his hands and scratched his side. 

“Oh my god!” Rey outstretched her arms to hold the dog and Ben gave it to her. The dog was now in her arms and happily wagging his little tail “Hi baby, oh he’s so cute how old is he?” 

“He’s three months old, I didn’t plan on getting him. I was at this fundraiser for dogs in shelters and I saw that little demon. He was mean to everyone but when he saw me he jumped up and licked my face. He doesn’t like people, he tolerates most but he seems to like you” Ben explained.

“He’s a softie. Pretends to be this tough guy but in reality he the sweetie, just like his daddy” Rey looked at the pup and he snuggled into her chest. 

*

Once Niner was set up in his huge playpen, tons of toys, food, water, puppy pads, and a cute little bed that Leia had gifted Ben, they were ready for him. 

Rey smoothed out her skirt, a yellow tea skirt that Leia had bought her and a matching white blouse and heels that she hated. Her hair was in a ponytail that was straightened beyond belief. She never straightened her hair but her grandfather hated her wavy hair and often made fun of it. She had on pearls with matching pearl earrings that he threw at her one day because he was sick of her wearing a tattoo choker and dangling earrings.

She told Ben no green, that he absolutely hated green, and that he shouldn't wear brown shoes, as that was ugly in her grandfather’s eyes. 

They heard the knock at the door and approached it with deep breaths. 

*

Palpatine was looking around the apartment to find anything that wasn’t perfect. One scuff on the floor, one thread on a jacket. They were sitting in the dining room as Rey was bringing in the salad and chicken. 

“So, Benedict, you're in publishing, is that right?” he asked as he poured dressing over his salad.

“It’s Benjamin grandfather,” Rey added quickly. 

“Oh my mistake” he said with an ugly look on his face. 

“Yes I’m in publishing” Ben shook it off. He knew this wasn’t gonna be the best dinner of his life but he needed to try for Rey. “Rey and I work together”

“Ah yes, when she is pregnant you will have her stop working?” Palptine said it almost as a demand not a question. 

“No, she can work for as long and as much as she wishes” Ben said. 

“Oh so you cannot provide for my granddaughter so much that she will have to work till she dies?” Palpatine spat. 

“Grandfather -” Rey began. 

“I can provide for Rey and if she never wants to work she will still live in a life of luxury if I have to work till my fingers bleed… she’s worth it” Ben said and he felt a gentle squeeze from Rey’s hand on his knee.

“Hmm… very well, she is worth it after all” Palptine brought his glass of wine to his wrinkled mouth. Rey was shocked, her grandfather never said nice things about her. Not on her birthdays or graduation or when she got her first real job. 

*

“My grandfather has never said anything like that ever. He’s never been that… compassionate, not even at my parent’s funerals... It was crazy” Rey said as she rubbed a makeup wipe across her eyes, removing the eyeliner and mascara from her eyelids. 

“Well he’s right, you are worth it after all” Ben threw his undershirt into the hamper and walked into the bathroom shirtless. 

Rey looked at him, trying not to bite her lip. He was a work of art. Shirtless with a small bit of hair under his arms. His abs were perfectly sculpted by some gods. His hair was slightly in his eyes which made him look like some sort of Mr. Darcy character. 

She felt her heart beating faster as he walked closer and closer to her. He smiled at her gently and she closed her eyes “Can I kiss you?” he asked. 

She nodded yes extremely quickly and felt his hand cup her face. He pressed his lips against hers softly. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue in her mouth and allowed her hands to roam all over his body. 

Ben felt her small fingers comb through his inky hair and one hand of his was now on her hip, gently rubbing the skin that was bare there from her tank top.

Ben grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, as close a humanly possible to be next to him. 

Their kissing got more and more intense as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into their bedroom from the bathroom. 

“Baby can I” Ben began to ask with heavy breathing from kissing her so hard. 

“Please” she begged as he laid her down on the bed. He pulled her leggings off and her panties and kissed up her legs to her pussy. 

“Please please please” she whispered as he licked a long stripe between her legs. He began to attack her clit as two fingers went in and out of her. 

“Such a good girl” Ben whispered as he licked her pussy more and more intensely. “Such a pretty pussy all for me” Ben said.

“Ben ! Oh fuck I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum oh fuck” she moaned as he finished her off. He licked and licked until she trapped him between her legs and sighed. 

Ben came up for air and laid down next to her out of breath. “Would you hate me if I fell asleep before I could suck you off?” Rey asked.

“I could never hate you, plus I’m super tired. You can make it up to me twice” he said with a smirk. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and sorry for it being some shorter  
> Leave love and comments

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos down below. And I am working on making a pintrest so you can follow along visually. Updates once a week!!!  
> ~Lily 
> 
> -unbeated  
> -I didn't even read it twice lol


End file.
